


2 is better than 1

by Carter_M_Todoroki1



Category: Tododeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ... - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_M_Todoroki1/pseuds/Carter_M_Todoroki1
Summary: This is about Izuku's and his TWIN sister Izumi's lifecrushes and allp.s they have different crushes





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku's & Izumi's quirk(s)

Mind Reader

They can read anyones mind within 15 feet from them

They can also block out everyone mind if they want

They can read each other minds

Umarm

They can look at you and take away your quirk for 25 seconds

If they touch you they can take away your quirk for an infinite amount of time

(this quirk is giving to them by their father awaiza)


	2. I'M HAVING A CRISIS

"Izumi im having a crisis"  
I yell as I walk into my sister's room

" what is your crisis"  
she asked but I could tell she didn't care 'cause she was stalking her crush(Bakugou) social media accounts

" Izumi I can tell you don't care but can you at least look at me when im talking to you"

"Fine"  
she shuts off her phone and looks over at me 

" What is your crisis Izuku" 

" Okay remeber when i told you who my crush is"

tbc


	3. I'M HAVING A CRISIS part 2

"yeah I remember that but what does that have to do with the crisis"  
"oh my...my crush is the reason im having this crisis"  
"ok but what's going on"

I took out my phone and showed her the messages 

"what was here where it says message-"

I cut her off before she could finish

"I said that i loved him"  
"Izuku why did you not let him read it?"  
"because i don't want to ruin a good friendship plus what if he's homophobic"  
Izumi though about it then told me that sooner or later he was going to find out and that i should make it sooner because he might feel the same way about me.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut....because its me i made up a whole plan just to tell him i liked him and then another one for if he was homophobic.

_______________________________________________

For those of you guys who wanted to see the texting between shoto and izuku here it is.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

hewo

hello Midoriya

lol...even when your texting u call me midoriya

is that bad

no its not....how about his just call me izu

ok...izu-chan

O////o

i have to go mi- iuz-chan

o-ok todo-kun

 

icyhot has logged off

Message deleted

cinnabon has logged off


	4. About Shoto & Bakugou

1\. I hate everyone( Izumi and Izuku don't count)

2\. I have a crush on Izumi

3\. I HATE ICYHOT THE MOST. I'M TELLING YA IF HE EVEN TRIES TO GET CLOSE TO IZUKU HE GOING TO GET IT. IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT THEM!

Age: 15

Gender:Male 

Quirk: Explosion

With his Quirk he can create explosions in the palm of his hand

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoto 

1\. I'm an Introvert

2\. My crush is Izuku

3\. I hate my father (endeavor)

Age:15

Gender: Male

Quirk: half-hot half-cold

With his quirk he can create fire and ice

Left side creates fire 

Right side creates ice

Shoto rarely uses his fireside.


	5. Seeing Izuku For The First Time

SHOTO POINT OF VIEW  
Ok...um...the first time I saw the love of my- I mean Izuku was the first day of U.A I was sitting in the back of the class(being a loner)He walked into the class room along side his sister Izumi. I'm telling you when he walked into the room I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When we given Introductions I think he he smiled at me. And so as you guessed I stared at him for the rest of the class until lunch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time  
I was working on an paper that Awazia gave us to do. When he gave the paper he said we could work in partners if we wanted but then again he didn't care as long as you let him sleep. So me being the introvert I was I...worked on the paper alone...well that was until Izuku walked up to me and asked...

"Hey todoroki right"

"y-yeah"

"Well...I you're working alone and so I was thinking we could work together"

The love-I mean Izuku asked me...ME to work with him so I said

"Yeah sure I don't mind"

"Really that's great"


	6. THE project part 1

(Todoroki's point of view)

"Ok class today we're going to be starting a project." Aizawa sensei says

"Can we work in pairs of groups?" Mina ask 

"I don't care as long as you let me sleep."

And ofcourse as soon as he says this he climbs into his yellow sleeping bag. And ofcourse me being me I decide to work alone that was until Izuku walked up to me.

"Hey Todoroki-kun do you want to be my partner for the project?"

 

In my head I screaming because my crush just walks up to me and asks me to be his partner but I had to play it cool.

"Yea ok Midoriya I'll be your partner for the project."

"OK! we can start today where do you want to do the project."  
"It doesn't matter where."  
"Ok...we can do it at my house."  
_________________________________________________

(Izuku's point of view)

It is a beautiful day.

I mean everyday is beautiful but to day was the most beautiful because..........Todoroki is coming over. I mean yea it's for a project but it's whatever.

"Wait a minute did Aizawa sensei tell us what the project is about??" Jirou asked

"Now that you mention it...I don't think he did." Sero says

"Hey Izuku and Izumi can wake him up and ask him." Mina says

"Um...ok I guess Izuku can." Izumi replies

"Wait what do you mean Izuku! IZUKU isn't trying to die." I say

"Come on please"

Oh no she's giving me the puppy dog eyes. She know I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes.

After 1 minute of looking at each other I finally crack

"Ok fine you win i'll ask him."

 

I slowly walk to his desk....

"H-hey dad um....can you tell us what to do for the project."

"I thought I told you to let me sleep..."  
"You did but we don't know what to do for the project."  
"Fine i'll tell you what to do."

"Ok thank you dad."

 

Aizawa tells them what to do. 

(What they have to do is describe their quirk(s) and make a Presentation)


	7. THE project part 2

(Izuku's point of view)

Ok before Todoroki gets here I have to clean my room. by clean my room I mean take all the all might posters down.

(TIME SKIP brought to you by Izuku's all might posters)

"Ok finally done maybe I should-"

~DING DONG~

"Ok maybe not"  
I walk down stairs through the living room and down the hallway. I open it and standing there wasn't todoroki but Izumi and her partner for the project tsuyu

"Izu my twin brother we just wanted to ask you and Todoroki if you wanted to be a group with us."

"Um...I can't make that decision by myself."  
"Then...go get todoroki."

"He's not here yet."

"ok then we can wait."

Izumi pushes past me and walks into the living room and tsuyu walk in too 

"I'm sorry for invading like this kero"

"N-no you're not invading at all tsuyu you can go take a seat in the living room while we wait."  
I give her one of my sweetest smiles 

(Another time skip brought to you by icy hot)

(Todoroki's point of view)

"OH SHIT I'M LATE!!!!!!!!"

"Watch your mouth Shoto" Fuyumi said as she walked past my room.

I roll my eyes and start to grab everything we need for the project and some night clothes and some clothes for the morning.(And if you're wondering they don't have uniforms so.....yeah)

I grab a blue shirt and black shorts for pj's and a black sweater and black ripped jeans and some black shoes for when I get up. Now off to Izu's house

(Izumi's point of view)

"Come on Tsuyu let's go and change in to our pj's"

"Ok kero"

We walk up stairs and into my room.

"You can change in here i'll go in the bathroom ok."  
"ok"  
I go into the bathroom and change into a white t-shirt and some shorts and I also add a grey jacket to keep me warm.

(Tsuyu's point of view)

Izumi and I went to her room to change she said she would change in the bathroom and I could change in her room. She went into the bathroom and I started changing into a blue pull over sweatshirt and checkered pj pants.

(Izuku's point of view)

The girls went upstairs to change so I wait down stairs for todoroki and soon I hear a knock at the door so I get up and sprint across the living room and to the door. I open it and see Todoroki standing there looking winded and out of breath.

"Todoroki-kun are you alright?"  
"Yes i'm fine Midoriya."

"Ok come in you can change into your pj's if you want that's what i'm going to do."  
He gives me a thumbs up and we walk to my room we go in and close the door so we can change I didn't realise until it was to late that we were changing together and so I started blushing and i'm pretty sure he noticed because he started blushing too.

But as for what I was wearing it was a blueish green crop top that has stripes on it and 'shorts' if you can even call them that. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and some black shorts.

We go down stairs and the girls are sitting on the couch.

"Todoroki and Izuku can we work as one big group." Izumi ask

"I-I mean I don't mind at all how about you Todoroki."

"No not really you guys can work with us."  
And with that we start the project but i'll tell you about that next chapter


	8. THE project part 3

(Izuku's point of view)

Ok last time I was talking about how Izumi and Tsuyu came and asked me and Todoroki can we be a group for the project that dad assigned to us today. now that I think that's going to be extra work because we have to create a slide of every person and Izumi and I have a lot of quirks. Let me ask if that realize how much work that is.

"Um...guys you know we have to create a slide for every person."  
"Well duh we can just do our on slides." Izumi says.

"You didn't listen to the instructions did you."  
"No I didn't." Izumi replies

"Omg...We can't do our own slides."  
"Ohhh...."

"Now that you mention it Midoriya, you and Izumi do have a lot of quirks this could take a while."

(Time skip brought to you by Izumi)  
Ok we have finished two of the 4 slides this is taking to long it was 8:00 when we started and now it's 10:00. There's a lot of things to do.

1\. You have to write to pros and cons of the quirk(s)

2\. You have to explain how the quirk(s) work

3\. Draw a picture 

Ok now your asking "how is that a lot?" Well because we keep arguing about the pros and cons of the quirks. Then explaining how the quirk(s) work is difficult but we don't have the quirk(s). Last the picture has to be detailed and show the quirk(s).

But the part about that is i'm the only one out of all of us that can draw so I have to draw all the pictures, And i'm still on Tsuyu's.

(ONE HOUR LATER)

"Guys it's 11:00 and i'm hungry can we eat something" Izumi says

"Izumi not doing anything." Tsuyu says

"That's not the point."

I give Izumi a look that says you better do some work of i'll starve you.(Not really i'm to nice for that)

"Ok i'll work but first i'm ordering pizza....and Izuku can I talk to you...alone."  
"Yeah ok."

We walk into the kitchen and she walked over to the island and I stood by the entryway.

"What do you want Izumi,"

"What with that?"

"What's with what?"  
"You wearing that sitting all close to Todoroki.!" 

"1st I always wear this to bed and i'm not going to change that for someone.! 2nd what do you mean me sitting all close to Todoroki!"

"You know exactly what i mean Izuku don't play dumb with me."

 

"Izumi what's wrong?"

 

She didn't answer me and then when I got in arm reach for her she moved her hands from behind her back and pushed me out of the kitchen, Izumi started to punch me in the face all this is happening and i'm thinking 'what the hell is wrong with her'. I tried to scream but she covered my mouth so they were all mouffled. Izumi continued to do this until I was about to blackout from and i'm guessing they were tired of waiting so they came to the kitchen.

"OMG IZUMI GET OFF HIM!!!!!!" Tsuyu screamed

Todoroki ran over and pulled izumi off me and froze her hands and feet so she couldn't move.

"Izu are you ok."  
"Y-yea i'm ok just a little tired."

After that I blacked out


	9. THE hospital

(Todorki's point of view)

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD.What the fuck Ok ok for those of you who don't remember Tsuyu and I saw Izumi beating the shi-......beating up Izuku. Right now Izumi is on the floor with ice on her wrist and ankles. Izuku well he um...blacked out from pain and blood lost.

"Todoroki I think we should call 911 and ask for the police and an ambulance"  
"Yeah you're right."


	10. Izuku's Character chart

Izuku Aizawa Midoriya

Birthday: July 15th

Blood type- type O  
Siblings: Izumi Aizawa Midoriya

Mother: Inko Midoriya Aizawa  
Father: Shota Aizawa

Hobbies: Reading, drawing, pranking his sister  
Likes: Todoroki Shouto, Candy, Pastel colors, Pizza, ice cream

Dislikes: Mean people, abuse, rape(anything bad really)  
Bio~

I AM THE CUTE ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. About The Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...i know i spelt Author wrong just let me be funny ok

Name: Carter (Not really but i've decided that it is now)

Birthday: June 12

Siblings- Yes(2 brothers, 3 sisters, and a twin)

BIO-

1\. I'm weird as hell

2\. Tododeku is the best

3\. My Hero Academia is the best anime ever

4\. I have a wattpad( If you want to see it just download the app of search it on a computer and the go to the search bar on the app and search~ Love 2.0~ it should be the first one)


	12. Villain Todo x Mido (side story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going to updated when i don't know what to do fo the main story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some Random One-shot-  
> -Tododeku-  
> -Villain Todo x Mido-  
> Todoroki is a villain. He despises his father Endeavor. So in hopes of getting away from he he joins the league of villains and does a mission for them. He went to U.A to see if the rumors about All Might teaching there were true little dose he know that a little green haired boy would be the one to change his point of view.
> 
> Midoriya is a boy who had his mind set on being a hero since the age of 4. Now he's finally getting to make that dream come true. He gets accepted into U.A high school where he's going to train to become the worlds greatest hero. With the help of his friends and mother he makes his was through high school...and meets a boy with an cold personality. 
> 
>  
> 
> What will happen will Midoriya change Shouto or will Shouto continue to be a villain?

yea i was just bored so i decided to make a side story for this story...???? whatever

 

 

anyway have a good day, night, or whatever 

carter out


End file.
